dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Suggestion Box Club
The Suggestion Box Club(目安箱部; Meyasu bako-bu) is an official club in Kuoh academy, formed during the events of Volume 7 in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. A branch from Serena Sitri's student council, as the name suggests, the club's main purpose is to read suggestions, critiques, praises and messages from students' le placed inside the suggestion box and, under the student council's permission, take action. The club became the main base of Operation of Berolina Gremory's peerage, and as such was nicknamed the Proto-Occult Research club(プロトオカルト研究部; Puroto-okaruto kenkyū-bu.). Summary After the events of the "Miyama Runaway" arc, admitting that her younger sister had matured enough in order to both take care of her own peerage and life, Nemesis Gremory allowed the creation of Berolina's very own Club some time during Volume 6 and Volume 7. Although not what she was expecting, Berolina Gremory and her peerage took ownership of said club, which is a branch of Serena Sitri's own student council. Overview The club, as the name suggests, is the one taking care of the Student council's own Suggestion box, a small dojo-like box with a hole on the top which students can write their complaints, requests, opinions about Kuoh's staff and, mainly, suggestions and put them inside for the members to read and, under Serena's permission, take proper action and help. The club has the permission to ignore certain jobs and requests, but most of the time they take every each of them for granted, and also have the permission to charge for their service, although charitable chores is not unheard of. Since they're linked to the student council, members have the permission to enter certain places in Kuoh where other students can't, such as the teachers' lounge. However, the club has no exception regarding classes, as members are not excused for faults unless permitted by the student council or a teacher. Appearance The club takes place in a vacant regular classroom in the second floor of Kuoh academy, not very far from the Student council's office. The inside of the classroom is also like any other classroom. The seats, however, are arranged in way that there are two rows of six seats facing each other symmetrically, with a thirteenth seat taking the edge and a white board. Since the participation of Whiswain into the club, there's also a large carton box next to the corner of the room for her to hide when distressed. Members Popularity Having two of the most popular girls of Kuoh, plus one of the most popular teachers and a cute mascot, the club is very well-known among the students of Kuoh, who're not afraid to drop several requests, complaints, suggestions or critiques into the club's box. Since even teachers are willing to drop their own letters, the members of the club see themselves drowning in paper sometimes. Financially, the suggestion box club is one of the wealthiest clubs due to the massive request demanding and their permission to charge for their service, even though they do it out of charity as well. However, they only stay with a small part of the final results, since headmistress Shizuka controls the entering of money to cover the collateral damage on Kuoh academy. Trivia * The club is mainly based on the initial concept of Medaka Box. * Ironically, the first requests were about the damages Berolina's group themselves made on the school during Volume 1. * Despite being the president of it, Ichijou is usually the least active member of the club, mainly for being the sole male, and as such, not much as requested as his girls. * Ironically enough, the club's location is also next to the janitor's closet, the group's (temporary) base of operations in the first volume. Navigation Category:Fanon Organizations